


[판윙(역아고)/AU] 오래된 전축 #32

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [20]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning





	[판윙(역아고)/AU] 오래된 전축 #32

# 32

 

***  
[1]

괴물은 성안에서 멋진 이름을 찾기로 했습니다.  
"네 이름을 나에게 주면, 강해지게 해줄게."  
"병이 낫고 강해질 수 있다면, 이름을 줄게."  
괴물은 사내아이 속으로 들어갔습니다.  
사내아이는 매우 건강해졌습니다.  
임금님은 아주 기뻐했어요.  
"왕자가 건강해졌구나, 왕자가 건강해졌어."  
괴물은, 사내아이의 이름이 마음에 들었습니다.  
성안의 생활도 마음에 들었습니다. 그래서, 배가 고파도 참았어요.

매일매일 배가 고팠지만 참았습니다.

하지만, 너무 배가 고팠기 때문에,

"나를 봐, 나를 봐, 내 안의 괴물이 이렇게 크게 자랐어."

사내아이는 임금님도 신하도 모두 잡아먹었습니다.  
아드득 아드득 질겅질겅 와작와작 꿀꺽-

어느 날 사내아이는, 서쪽으로 갔던 괴물과 만났어요.  
"이름을 찾았어. 멋진 이름이라고."  
서쪽으로 갔던 괴물은 말했습니다.  
"이름 같은 건 필요 없어. 이름 따윈 없어도 행복해."  
"우리는 이름 없는 괴물이니까 말이야."  
사내아이는 서쪽으로 갔던 괴물을 잡아먹고 말았어요.  
모처럼 이름이 생겼는데, 아무도 이름을 불러줄 사람이 없게 되고 말았답니다.

 

지훈Jihoon,

 

멋진 이름이었는데.

 

***

 

<선호 POV>

 

[투데이 이스~ 더 굿데이 투 미츄 걸, 

투데이 이스 더 굿데이 투 러뷰 거얼~]

거얼.

우후.

오늘은 아주 좋은 날,

투 러뷰 거얼~.

[뭘 그리 실실데면서 다니냐.]

워후, 다녤 형.

[좋잖아요. 오늘. 아주 구우우우우욷~ 데이. 투...]

어.

[니 좆관리는 하고 있지?]

아,

어.

[무슨 소리에요 다녤형, 아침부터 그러언 소리를 해. 나, 어. 부끄러워이이잉~]

밥맛떨어진다는 표정을 지은 다녤형.

아냐, 나 밥 잘 먹어.

밥맛. 넘 좋은 걸.

굿데이~ 투 이츄 걸.

이츄.

거얼~

이츄.

이츄.

 

***

 

<다녤 POV>

 

좋겠네, 어린 것들은.

하아, 애들을 매니지할 나로서는 두통이 늘어갈 뿐이고.

끄응.

어느 새, 밝게 빛나던 여름의 햇빛은 가고.

하나 두울.

거리의 나무들의 잎사귀도, 노랑. 빨강. 알록달록.

하나 둘씩,

떨어진다.

거리에는,

낙엽들이.

 

 

컨테인 할 수 없지,

사람은.

체인지.

일 수 밖에 없나.

하아.

내 담배애...

 

 

***

 

 

벌써, 한 달이 되었나.

그 때부터.

 

관린이도, 이제.

아웃오브컨트롤.

코드 레드.

 

***

 

지성형이 날 찾아왔다.

[다녤아, 내 상담실에서 좀. 보자.]

끄응.

올 줄 알았지만.

교무실에 불려가는 느낌일세.

어쩌겠어, 뭐.

컨테인, 체인지.

이제 하나는 불가능하군.

방에 들어오자, 문을 닫고.

어른들의 이야기.

[관린이, 요즘. 나한테 전혀 말을 안 해.]

[그래요? 왜 그럴까? 그건 형일이잖아요. 내 쥬리스딕션Jurisdiction 아님.]

지성형이 한 번, 날 쏘아보고. 다시 말을 이어간다.

[니 영역이든, 내 영역이든. 관린이 지금.  
스케줄도 겨우겨우 하고 있는 것 같던데.  
잠도 별로 안 자고, 음식도 재 때 안 먹고. 먹는다고 해도, 한 두 입 정도고.  
이미 살이 빠지고 혈색이 안 좋아진거, 기사나 대포들 사진으로도 느껴지고.

회사 안에서 처리하지 못해서, 밖으로도 영향이 가고 있는 것 같은데?  
관린이, 방송에서도 무표정에다가 리액션도 없어졌어. 단답형에 무뚝뚝되어버렸고.  
리액션갑인 얘가. 요즘, 아예. 안 웃어.

다녤아. 나, 진짜 걱정돼.

관린이가,

안 웃어.]

 

***

 

[별 일 아니에요.]

[강다니엘.]

으엑.

무서무서, 지성형.

정색한 형은.

[나, 그저 카운슬러고. 이 명패도 우스운 거 알아. 아무런 권한도 없고.  
의사로 정식 채용된 것도 아니고. 그래도, 나. 이 아이들... 진짜 아끼거든.

일적으로도 그렇지만. 애들, 어릴 때부터 사회생활하고. 다른 회사에서도,  
그냥 인형처럼 놀려지고, 물건처럼 굴려지는 것도 많이 봤어. 그래서,  
나도 오래 있을 수 없었고, 그걸 못 봐서.

세운엔터는, 여러 면에서 혁신적인 곳이야. 세운사장의 배포인지 가오인진 모르겠지만.  
이 곳처럼 애들 돌봐주는 데도 없어. 그런데, 강다니엘.

너, 지금. 나한테 말 안하고 있는 것, 있는 거 같은데.]

[그런 게 있겠서요오~. 우리 사이에~.]

[그래, 그냥 직장동료고. 내가 말하라고 해서, 너가 말할 의무는 없지.  
상사도 아니고, 그런데.

관린이를 정말 아낀다면,

나랑 말하면, 무슨 방도를 찾을 수 있지 않을까?

한 명의 머리보다, 두 명의 머리가 낫고. 게다가,

까놓고 말해서,]

 

지성형이 몸을 기울여서, 말을 잇는다.

[앞으로, 오는. 팬미팅. 콘서트. 시상식. 준비. 전혀, 안 되고있지?

관린이, 요즘 연습실에 전혀 안 들어가는 것 같던데. 지금, 너가 케어하는 그룹.

폭발하기 일보직전이라고 들었는데. 아닌가?

대휘, 지금 거의 돌기시작하던데. 걔 한 번 빡치면, 너도 한 번에 훅 간다.

대휘가 원나잇트레인 끝내고, 정착한 건 좋은 일인데. 사람이 매일매일 풀던게,  
지금은 못하니까. 지금 사귀는 애랑은 진지하게 천천히 가고 있는 것 같으니까.

사람이, 일적으로 사랑적으로. 두 문제에서 막히기 시작하면.

사람 막가는 거, 한 순간이야.

그러면, 내 문제가.

니 문제가 되지 않겠냐고.

이미, 니 문제가 되어버린 것 같은데. 지금 상황.]

 

이미, 니미, 어우.

담배.

담배애애애애앵~~~

울 고 싶 다

 

***

 

<지훈 POV>

 

하나

두울

세엣

네엣

세엣

두울

하나

아아

가아

나아

다녜

라아

마아

악마

라아

사아

하아

하하

마마

바바

봐봐

이것

좀

보라

구우

구우우

구우우우우욷

데이

나잇

굿

나잇

하잇

롸잇

나우

키키

키키

키킥

키킹

 

***

 

<다녤 POV>

 

오랜만에 집에 가서, 잔소리 시작하는 아내는 잠시 두고.

예전 대학생일 때의 자료들을 뒤지기 시작했다.

[창고에서 뭐, 찾아?]

[아, 암 것도.]

아닌 건 아닌데.

하아.

있으려나.

파내고 파냈더니.

아,

있군.

작은 상자.

다시는 안 볼줄 알았는데.

 

 

박지훈.

너를 다시 내 삶에 얽은, 내가

잘못이지.

내 잘못인데.

정말,

너때문에 내 일이

막가고 있네.

 

하아.

누가 알았나,

관린이를 지훈이랑 엮은 게.

이렇게, 회사의 명운까지 위협할 줄.

이대로 가면,

팬미팅, 콘서트, 시상식.

관린이 없이 한다고 해도.

온갖 불화설과 루머가 떠돌거고, 그러면

팬덤와해되는 것도.

한 순간.

팬덤없는 아이돌그룹은,

끝난거지.

 

박지훈.

너 정말

대단한 새끼야.

 

난 속으로 욕을 삼키면서,

자그마한 상자를 팔에 끼고.

벌써 가냐고 하는 아내의 말을 두고,

다시 회사로 향했다.

 

이 도미노는,

이제, 내가 컨테인 불가능.

컨트롤도, 불가능.

그저 할 수 있는 건, 체인지.

그런데, 그마저도.

예측 불가.

이게, 인간의 삶이지.

오랜만에, 로봇에서 벗어난다.

과연,

악마와 괴물이 뛰노는 이 판은.

과연.

 

***

 

<선호 POV>

 

하앙.

나는,

가을남자.

우우예에~

응?

저게 뭐야.

오오, 웅이와 서비아닌가.

이렇게 거리에서 만날 줄이야.

기쁜 마음으로 인사를 하려던 중.

잠시, 멈칫.

쟤들, 내가 평소에 보던 분위기가

아닌데?

난 잘못한 것도 아니면서, 이미 자동으로 몸을 감추고.

미행시작.

 

흐음.

저 모습은,

알콩달콩.

왜 저렇게 가깝게 붙어다니는거지, 내가 다 땀이 나네.

뭐, 친하면 저럴 수 있지.

그러언데. 왜 나 미행 중이냐.

아니, 갑자기 궁금해져서.

...어?

 

들어가네.

어디지, 여기.

잘 모르지만, 형섭이 집이나. 의웅이 집은 아니다.

왜냐하면, 써 있거든.

들어가는 건물에, 똬악 하고.

 

 

.

..

...

잠깐, 나.

보지 말아야 할 걸 본 것 같은데...

<투데이 이스~ 더 굳데이~ 투>

미츄

보이였나.

 

 

***  
[1] 이름 없는 괴물 / 우라사와 나오키의 만화 몬스터에 나오는 동화책

***

 

 

/ 글쓴이의 사족

 

전개되는 전개, 근데 갑자기

의웅-형섭 스토리라인이 나올 줄이야.

뒷감다앙~ 어째.


End file.
